


Birthdays

by cnomad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's turning forty and Mike's not going to let him celebrate it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift to my lovely friend Rachel (tattooedsiren) a couple months ago. Finally decided to post it up on AO3!

Mike was leaning up against Donna’s desk, a stack of files in his hand, having already been at the office for two hours. He’d watched the other associates slink in, one after the other, stripping off their scarves and other winter clothes before scurrying off to grab their coffee. Mike scoffed at them, having already bought and drank his cup that he’d gotten from the coffee cart guy across the street. He moved away from the desk and straightened his back when he saw Donna strolling down the hall. She was flawless, as per usual, her red hair perfectly styled as she swung her hips from side to side.

“And what are you doing here so early?” she asked, dropping her purse onto her desk as she slid effortlessly out of her coat. She perched herself on the edge of her seat.

He held up the stuff folders in his hand as though the answer was obvious. “I’m here to see Harvey. He’s usually in by now – is he in a meeting I didn’t know about?”

Donna’s stared up at him, her lips parted ever so slightly. “Harvey’s not coming in today,” she answered simply. She dropped her gaze quickly after that, reaching over to turn on her computer and straightening the papers on her desk. “You can leave those with me and go find Louis.”

“Wait, what? Why?” Mike asked, confusion etched across his face. “Where is he? Sick? Is something wrong?” She pursed her lips, not turning to look up at Mike as she quickly typed in her password. Mike leaned over the desk, and pushed, “Donna, c’mon. Tell me.”

She lifted her chin to meet his gaze, “Rookie, I don’t know what makes you think that Harvey hired me to keep tabs on him for you, but you better get your elbows off my desk and go find Louis. I’m sure he has work for you.”

He opened his mouth, ready to argue, when Donna brought her hand up to silence him. The glare she gave him was deadly. He shut his lips, dropped the files on the desk, and backed away with a small sound before heading back to his own cubicle.

Mike knocked on the open glass door to Louis’s office.

The man glanced up from the file he was reading, his beady eyes searching out whoever had dared to interrupt his work. When he spotted Mike, his gaze became a little gleeful.

“Ah Mike! What did you do to upset Harvey today?” he asked, assuming the obvious. The associate cringed – it was true that he rarely came to Louis’s office unless Harvey was punishing him, but was it necessary to make it sound like it happened all the time?

He stepped inside the office, pointedly ignoring the number of photos that Louis had hung of himself. “Nothing,” he answered a little tensely. “Harvey’s not in the office today.”

There was a pause as Louis’s eyebrows raised. With a flourish, he pushed the papers from in front of him to expose the large desk calendar pad. “God damnit!” he cursed under his breath, just loud enough for Mike to hear from the doorway. He stepped further into the office, curiosity getting the best of him.

“What is it?”

“Harvey’s birthday,” Louis grumbled. “I forgot and didn’t get a shot in yesterday. Mr. Hotshot turning forty! I can’t believe I forgot!” The man stared down at the calendar, grumbling to himself, until finally lifted his head, ready to bark out orders to Mike, only to found the younger man was nowhere to be found. He glowered.

“Harvey!” he called out, banging on the door loudly. He heard a door from down the hall open up, most likely one of Harvey’s uppity neighbors poking their head out to glare at Mike. He didn’t bother to turn around and make eye contact. He was too distracted by the task at hand. “Harvey, c’mon answer the door! I will not hesitate to scream louder!”

The door was finally wrenched open to reveal Harvey, clothed in loose, drawstring pants and a grey Harvard t-shirt. There was no amusement in his expression as he glared at the associate. “What the hell are you doing here, Mike? You have work.”

Instead of responding to his boss’s anger, Mike let a wide smile break out across his face. He brought his hand from behind his back, pulling out a bottle of scotch. “I heard it was your birthday – from Louis of all people. So it’s your own fault that this isn’t your favorite kind of scotch, because maybe I would have been able to find it if I’d had more of a heads up.” He pushed past Harvey, glancing around the apartment. The one other time he’d been there, Harvey had been in a tux and Mike had been blistering mad so there had been no time to look around. Now he devoured everything he saw, feeding his curiosity with wide, curious eyes. He turned back to Harvey, still holding the bottle out for the other man to take. “Also, if I’d known I would have got you something else entirely – I really hate alcohol for presents, it’s so impersonal.”

“Mike—“

“No way,” he said, stopping Harvey from speaking. “You’re not kicking me out and you’re not sending me back to work. It is your birthday and I’m not letting you spend the day alone. Now, c’mon. Let’s open this up.”

Harvey scowled, still holding the front door open. “And you didn’t think, perhaps, that the reason I didn’t go into work was because I wanted to celebrate my birthday away from my the office and the people I work with?”

“Uh, and not lord over everyone by being the center of attention and having us all know how awesome you are?” He shook his head, moving to sit on Harvey’s white, pristine couch. “Nope, sorry, I’m still confused as to why we’re not back at the office reminding Louis of all the ways you’re better than him.”

The older man groaned, finally closing the door and moving to grab two tumblers from his kitchen. He sat beside Mike and took the bottle of scotch from his hands, glancing at the label. “Really?” he asked, mockingly. “This was the best you could do?”

Mike grinned, “Like I said. If you wanted your favorite you should have given me a heads up. I had to grab this on the way here from the office. You don’t get to be picky when you decide to act like a princess.” Harvey made a face, and Mike was sure if they were younger Harvey would be sticking out his tongue. “Now, c’mon,” he said. “Let’s toast to you turning forty!”

Harvey groaned loudly as he cracked open the bottle. “Please, dear god, rookie. Don’t ever say that around me again.”

“What?” Mike asked, his tone playful. “Forty?”

Harvey glared at him as he thrust the glass into Mike’s hands. “I’m not kidding, if you say it again I’m kicking you out.”

“C’mon you’re still Harvey Specter. New York City’s best closer. Being fo—” Harvey looked at him sharply, causing Mike to stumble over his own words. “Being older just means you have another thing to lord over everyone else. You get to be mature and distinguished and more knowledgeable. Plus, people – women – love older dudes. It’s a thing. Robert Downey Jr, George Clooney, Brad Pitt. That rugged older thing is hot now.”

Harvey’s tongue darted out to swipe over his bottom lip as he smiled widely. The crows’ feet around his eyes crinkled together, as he asked, “People, huh?”

“Yeah,” he said, bringing his glass up to toast to Harvey. His voice felt raw as he continued, “People.”

“Happy birthday to me then.”

They grinned at each other, and Mike figured this was a good enough reason to take the day off work.

Later, when the scotch was half gone and the sun was setting, pink light streaming into the apartment through the wall of windows, and their limbs were heavy, they were still smiling at each other. Mike’s tie and jacket were off, and they were pressed up against each other. He could feel himself drifting; his head nestled into the crook of Harvey’s shoulder. Their phones had been off all day and he knew that tomorrow they would have to be back at work. But for now they were focused on each other, and that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
